diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Event
Events are optional side-quests in Diablo III. They can spawn in the same area each time a map is reset. Some events need to be fulfilled to complete some achievements. Many events can be nominated bounties. In addition to the listed events, many scripted mini-events exist, and even though they are unmarked (i.e. do not have a notification of an event starting), they are still fixed sequences. Many events include fighting with elite monsters. List Act I *A Reputation Restored *A Stranger in Need *Carrion Farm *Eternal War *Jar of Souls *Last Stand of the Ancients *Matriarch's Bones *The Apothocary's Brother *The Crumbling Tower *The Cursed Bellows *The Cursed Camp *The Cursed Cellar *The Cursed Chamber of Bone *The Cursed Chest of the Khazra *The Cursed Court *The Cursed Grove *The Cursed Hatchery *The Cursed Mill *The Family of Rathe *The Precious Ones *The Revenge of Gharbad *The Sacrificial Hermit *The Scavenged Scabbard *Tree of the Hanged Act II *A Miner's Gold *Ancient Device *Crumbling Vault *Guardian Spirits *Lair of the Lacuni *Lost Treasure of Khan Dakab *Prisoners of Kamyr *Sardar's Treasure *The Cursed Archive *The Cursed Battlement *The Cursed Chest of the Savage Flock *The Cursed Chest of the Fanatics *The Cursed Outpost *The Cursed Pit *The Cursed Shallows *The Cursed Spire *The Restless Sands *The Rygnar Idol *The Shrine of Rakanishu Act III *Blaze of Glory *Blood Ties *Crazy Climber *Forged in Battle *Protect and Serve *Raising Recruits *The Cursed Caldera *The Cursed Depths *The Cursed Garrison *The Cursed Glacier *Tide of Battle *Triage *Waiting for Reinforcements Act IV *The Cursed Chapel *The Cursed Dais Act V *A Diversion *Altar of Sadness *Ancient Prison *A Shameful Evil *A Sister's Voice *Bound by Blood *Brutal Assault *Cryptology *Demon Prison *Demon Souls *Finding the Forgotten *Firestorm *Grave Robert *Grave Situation *Hide and Seek *Home Invasion *Judgment *Leap of Faith *Lord of Fools *Lost and Forgotten *Lost Host *Lost Treasure of the Nephalem *Magic Misfire *Necromancer's Choice *Noble Deaths *Out of the Fire *Out of Time *Penny For Your Troubles *Reach Problems *Reliquary of the Nephalem *Resurrection *The Angered Death *The Bogan Haul *The Brood Mother *The Burning Man *The Crystal Prison *The Cursed Bone Pit *The Cursed City *The Cursed Forum *The Cursed Peat *The Cursed Realm *The Cursed War Room *The Demonic Prisoner *The Golden Chamber *The Great Weapon *The Harvest *The Hatchery *The Jewel of Dirgest *The Last Stand *The Lord of the Hill *The Lost Patrol *The Miser's Will *The Rebellious Rabble *The Reformed Cultist *The Templar's Reckoning *The Time Trap *The True Son of the Wolf *The War That Time Forgot *Tollifer's Last Stand *Touch of Death *Walk in the Park Cut *Barrel Breaker (unknown) *Caravan Defense (Act II) *Double Trouble (Act I) *Feeding the Island (Act V) *Fleshpit Grove (Act I) *Goblin Defense (unknown) *Grotesque Bowling (Act IV) *Hangman's Tree (Act V) *Soul Reavers (Act V) Development The idea for events was based on the idea of implementing challenges within Diablo III. The original idea was "Challenge Mode.2016-12-17, Evolution of Cursed Events ft. Zaven Haroutunian. YouTube, accessed on 2016-12-21 References Category:Diablo III Quests Category:Events (Diablo III)